The overall program for this year includes the following projects: 1) To determine if moderate oxidizing agents can produce singlet molecular oxygen directly from superoxide radicals. 2) Study of "active oxygen" damage to biological membranes. 3) Study of rates of reaction of O2 minus and cation-O2 minus complexes with compounds of biological interest. 4) Study of the effect of catalysts upon the Haber-Weiss Reaction.